


Counting Stars

by BlueTeamSucks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Felix is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamSucks/pseuds/BlueTeamSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day that Felix came back was supposed to be a good one. He was supposed to come back in the Warthog with loud polka music playing incessantly. He was supposed to come back rolling his eyes at something Girf and Simmons were arguing about. He was supposed to come back with the captains. He was supposed to come back with their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

The day that Felix came back was supposed to be a good one. He was supposed to come back in the Warthog with loud polka music playing incessantly. He was supposed to come back rolling his eyes at something Girf and Simmons were arguing about. He was supposed to come back with the captains. He was supposed to come back with their friends.

Palomo had waited anxiously for the day that Felix would return with Tucker. Everyone kept telling him to calm down, that the captains were fine. Kimball assured him that nothing had gone wrong. Smith did too, although he sounded a bit less positive than their leader.

When Felix did finally return, he was alone. Palomo could tell that something was wrong from the way that he walked. His shoulders were slumped and every step he took looked like it caused him physical pain. Once he got back, Felix didn't greet anyone. He demanded to talk to Kimball the second he got out of his Warthog.

Palomo rushed to inform the others of Felix's homecoming. Jensen jumped up in joy and Smith hugged her happily. Bitters tried not to look too excited, but Palomo could see from the way he stifled a smile that he was glad Felix was okay.

They all waited outside of Kimball's office together. Nobody had seen the captains yet and they couldn't figure out why. Jensen bounced on the balls of her feet and Bitters fidgeted with a clasp on his armor. Smith stood as still as a stone. Palomo couldn't help but shift his weight constantly.

There was a sudden crash from inside Kimball's office. They all jumped and exchanged worried glances. A few more minutes passed, before Felix walked out. Kimball trailed slowly behind him. She didn't say anything to the waiting, hopeful group.

Felix sighed loudly. "Guys... I have some really bad news."

Palomo instantly deflated. He felt his stomach churn. Kimball's silence only made the long pause worse.

"Caboose... Grif... Simmons... Tucker... Their friends... Locus got to all of them. They're..." Felix choked on the last word. It took him a moment to be able to say it. "Dead. I'm sorry."

Palomo couldn't breathe. He felt like the air had been knocked out of him. Palomo was glad that he was wearing a helmet. He didn't know if he would've been able to hide his tears from Felix and Kimball otherwise. He slowly brought his hand up to his head and covered his visor.

Next to him Bitters stepped back in shock. Palomo heard him gasp sharply, like he was trying to hold in tears. "No. No, goddammit! No!" He sounded devastated. Palomo hadn't known that Bitters had even liked Captain Grif that much, but it was painfully obvious now. Bitters stormed off, leaving the rest of them standing there. Palomo heard him swear again after kicking something over.

He couldn't hear much else over Jensen's sobs. She just fell into Smith's arms, like she couldn't hold herself up against the weight of the grief. She had looked up to Captain Simmons so much, she depended on him to get her through this war. Now, her hero was gone.

Smith didn't have any reaction other than to comfort Jensen. He immediately turned to her and opened his arms. He practically had to catch her, before he pulled her into a tight hug. Smith rubbed a hand against Jensen's back while she buried her face in his chest. Smith bowed his head, probably trying to keep his emotions in check.

Palomo shook his head in disbelief. "You're lying, that can't be true!" He yelled at Felix.

The mercenary took a step back in surprise at Palomo's outburst. Felix made a small noise that sounded like fear, before Palomo walked off, following in Bitters's footsteps.

Palomo didn't go to the recreation room, like he knew Bitters would. Bitters had to inform Matthews of the news. Palomo was truly the last member of green team, so he didn't have anybody to tell about their dead captains.

Palomo found himself outside, staring up at the night sky. His grandmother had always told him that when somebody passed away, their soul became a star. Palomo wanted -no, needed- to know which star was Tucker. Eventually, he ended up guessing on the brightest star he could find. It was in a cluster of eight other stars.

Staring up at the stars by himself, Palomo wondered how they had actually died. Had Locus been waiting for them? Had someone informed the Feds that they were coming? Had the Feds brainwashed Washington into killing them? Had he stepped on a stray land mine, like Palomo's father had?

Palomo shuddered at the thought and forced himself to look away from the group of stars. His captain was dead and he wasn't coming back.


End file.
